Nervous
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: Elena finds comfort in an unusual source after her first mission... T for violence, please R&R oneshot renoelena


Damn, I really didn't want to be here right now.

The last thing I wanted was to hold this evil metal weapon in my hand, and wear the uniform that signified I was a cold blooded killer.

A Turk.

I wanted to be home, patting my cat and watching T.V.

I didn't want to be prowling the back alleyways, a gun in my hand, looking for our target.

It was my first mission. I had been assigned to the red head and bald one's team, and we were going to succeed.

Or, that's what I hoped.

My boss, the mysterious dark Wutaain who I was attracted to, had been of no help to me at all.

He was used to briefing professionals, which was why I was all the more determined to complete this mission.

The bald one, Rude, I think his name was, was no help either, because he was used to the red head interpreting his every body action so there was no need to talk. A rookie had just upset his balance.

But the red head was abnormally helpful, eager to give me tips.

Reno had given me the best advice anyone could give:

"_Listen 'Laney, here's the rules in my team; If they've got a gun and they're pointing it at you, shoot them. _

_If your teammate is hurt or unable to continue, screw the rules and help them if you can._

_Don't die. Think you can do that?" He had asked, tapping the mag-rod on his shoulder, a grim smile on his face._

"_Yeah," I had said, eager to please my new friends._

He was behind me I think, quieter than a cat, prowling like a body guard.

I saw him! The target!

I broke into a silent sprint, motioning with two fingers behind me so Reno knew, and Rude came from another corner. We cornered the target, a man in his fifties with beady eyes.

Aed Turner, wanted dead for hacking into Turk files.

Rude pulled out his gun, a Sig Sauer, shot him in both the kneecaps, and left as Reno came behind me.

I felt sick to see the blood and to hear his shrill cries of pain.

"Laney,"

Reno put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Tseng asked me to help you get used to this. You need to shot him, in the brain, okay?"

I swallowed, and he pat my back soothingly. "Come on 'Lena, just put him out of his pain, and we'll get drunk and forget this okay?"

I aimed my gun with trembling hands, and closed them as I pulled the trigger.

I felt sick as the gun shot rang.

Reno was rubbing soothing circles into my back the whole time, and as we left, we let Rude report back, and he took me to a bar, and bought me a drink.

I eagerly downed it, wanting to forget this day.

Reno just watched me, a sad smile on his face.

I noticed, and as I finished my drink, I set the glass down gently.

"Reno, why were you so nice to me?" I asked curiously.

"Because you were juts like I was, but I came into the Turks at fourteen years old."

His sad smile was hidden as he drowned his mug of gin in one go.

"Neither of us thought the job would be this bad. Both of us thought it would be easy, ending a human life if they were bad." He paused, scratching the head that was beneath his fiery hair.

"I was like you once 'Lena. Rude was suited best to the job. He was five years older, and totally desensitized to it having living longer in the slums than me. I had only been in the slums for two years, and I wanted out bad."

He swallowed from another mug.

"They promised me what they promised you, a house, high pay, a life. But once you got in, there wasn't an 'out'. I killed someone at the age of fifteen 'Lena. I was like you, but no-one was there to rub my back and tell me that it would be okay."

He was silent for the rest of the night, sipping his gin and looking absently into the distance.

Finally it was time to go. He paid for it all, and wrapped an arm around my waist because I was too dizzy to walk.

He had walked me to my new house, and made sure I got in. He had tucked me in, and stroked my head, wiped away my tears.

He had kissed me too, and I fell asleep with the taste of sugar and charcoal on my lips.

Maybe, being a Turk wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
